You May Look But You May Not Touch
by tinylexie
Summary: Everyone takes notice when either Lucius or Narcissa enter a room, but none of their "admirers" will ever get in between them.
1. Admiring Lucius

The room immediately went silent the moment that Lucius made his grand entrance.

The party was for Lucius. Its purpose was to celebrate him being the new head of his family, a position that all male Purebloods gained upon their graduation from school.

However, even if the party had not been for Lucius, heads still would have turned at his appearance.

With his shoulder-length platinum blond hair and his steely grey eyes, Lucius was the perfect combination of seduction and danger that so many women just could not get enough of.

 _He's magnetic,_ Narcissa couldn't help thinking. _That's what Muggles would say._

Narcissa, however, immediately felt disgust at thinking of her beloved Lucius in such a way.

 _Even among gods, he's supreme,_ Narcissa quickly amended her thoughts, _and he's mine and mine alone._

Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa noticed that her sister Bellatrix was glaring at Lucius with nothing but the utmost loathing.

Bellatrix did not like Lucius. She had never liked Lucius. However, that didn't stop her from being jealous that Narcissa had gotten him instead of her. As for Bellatrix, she had been made to settle for Rodolphus Lestrange, who just couldn't compare with Lucius's presence.

Rodolphus looked common, but not Lucius. No, there was no doubt that Lucius was an aristocrat and the very definition of everything that a male Pureblood was supposed to be. Compared to Lucius, Rodolphus was just an insignificant bug, and Bellatrix (who was used to having the best of everything) couldn't accept that.

Narcissa also noticed the jealous glare that Iris was directing in Lucius's direction.

Iris was a fellow Slytherin and in the same year as Narcissa. However, the two girls had never been friends. Iris was strong-willed and independent like Narcissa's friends Georgina and Nicola, but unlike Georgina and Nicola, Iris was completely self-centered and unable to sympathize with anyone but herself.

But what really kept Narcissa and Iris from ever becoming friends was the fact that Iris wanted Lucius for herself, and she had never been secretive about that desire.

It had taken Iris a long time to emotionally recover after Lucius had openly rejected her in front of the rest of the Slytherins. Anyone who dared to make Narcissa cry, even if Lucius was the only one to see her tears, always ended up paying the price.

Iris was standing beside her future husband Parkinson, and she wasn't looking none too happy about it.

Like Lucius, Parkinson had just graduated from Hogwarts. However, unlike Lucius, Parkinson had just been an average student who had often been lazy and unmotivated. For someone as ambitious as Iris, that was unacceptable.

Narcissa then caught sight of her two friends Georgina and Nicola and her other friend Flora. Like Iris, they were also standing beside their future husbands, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott. And like Iris, they did not like the men they were to marry.

Narcissa knew that that her three friends liked Lucius, but unlike Iris, they had the proper breeding to not go after a man that they knew belonged to another woman, especially considering that other woman was their friend.

Narcissa knew that Lucius would dance with Flora, Georgina, and Nicola at least once before the night was over, but he would only do that because they were Narcissa's friends and therefore his friends as well.

However, Lucius's first and final dance would be with Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled when Lucius began to make his way towards her. Despite the fact that everyone was looking at him and trying desperately to get his attention, Lucius only had eyes for her.

It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

"May I have this dance?" Lucius asked Narcissa as he bowed to her and kissed her hand, his voice every inch the proper gentleman.

"Yes, you may," Narcissa replied, curtsying slightly like the proper lady that she was.

They had always known how to put on a show for the Pureblood public.

As they began to dance, Narcissa noticed that everyone's eyes were on them, but especially female eyes.

 _You may look,_ Narcissa thought, _but you may not touch. He's mine and mine alone._


	2. Admiring Narcissa

Everyone was waiting for Narcissa to make her grand entrance.

Lucius didn't like celebrating his birthday because his mother had died in childbirth.

However, there was nothing wrong with celebrating Narcissa's birthday, and Lucius wanted to make sure that Narcissa's first birthday with him and her being husband and wife would forever be remembered.

No proper Pureblood ever wanted to be forgotten.

Everyone suddenly stopped speaking and stared, which could only mean that Narcissa had finally entered the room.

Lucius turned to look. He smiled as he watched Narcissa approach him.

There wasn't a single woman that Lucius could think of who could ever hope to compare with Narcissa's beauty or grace. She was a lady in every way.

While the rest of her family was dark-haired, Narcissa had blonde hair.

There was, however, more to Narcissa than just her fair appearance. With the exception of her cousin Regulus, she was the only one of her family with a fully functioning brain.

As she walked, Narcissa gave everyone a coy smile, giving the appearance that she was nothing more than just another foolish, harmless Pureblood wife.

Lucius, though, knew that Narcissa's mind was just as cunning as his. Like him, she could deceive and manipulate faster than a Pureblood could pull out a shiny Galleon and rub it in the face of a Mudblood or a Blood-Traitor.

And even though Narcissa had no problem with standing in her husband's shadow, she was perfectly capable of asserting herself when necessary. She just took pleasure in making everyone think that she was not a threat.

Lucius, however, knew that Narcissa could be lethal when all the conditions were right. She had a lot more patience than him, but it was still unwise to push her too far.

Narcissa had the appearance of a fragile flower, but her fangs were venomous.

Narcissa was Lucius's equal in every way.

 _Beauty and brains,_ Lucius thought. _I could not ask for more._

Lucius suddenly frowned dangerously. He didn't like how Nott was looking at Narcissa. It was the same way he looked at his own wife, lecherous and completely empty of affection.

Only Lucius's breeding and training kept him from pulling out his wand and cursing Nott on the spot. No, Lucius would deal with Nott in private, just like any proper gentleman ought to do.

Lucius then noticed that his father was scowling at Narcissa.

Abraxas did not like that his son worshiped the very ground that Narcissa walked on and the very air that she breathed.

"Why can't you show the same devotion to the Dark Lord that you show that girl?" Abraxas often asked Lucius.

"I have given the Dark Lord my soul," Lucius would always reply. "What more could he possibly ask for?"

It was true. Lucius had given the Dark Lord his soul.

However, whatever little heart Lucius still had left, it belonged completely to Narcissa.

 _I am yours,_ Lucius said nonverbally to Narcissa, _and you are mine._

As Narcissa continued to approach Lucius, everyone else in the room continued to look at her with either looks of awe or looks of jealousy.

Most everyone in the older generation had no problem with saying that Lucius and Narcissa were both the proper definition of a Pureblood. They were dignity. They were presence. Whenever they entered a room, everyone immediately took notice.

Lucius's and Narcissa's generation, on the other hand, knew that they could never hope to compare to the two young but promising Purebloods. The young Pureblood men lacked Lucius's intelligence and charm, and the young Pureblood ladies lacked Narcissa's beauty and sophistication.

Lucius held out his hand for Narcissa to take.

They were the perfect Pureblood couple, and everyone who looked at them knew it.

And in a room full of ambitious Purebloods, that was more than enough to breed jealousy. All the men wanted to be Lucius, and all the women wanted to be Narcissa.

 _You can try,_ Lucius thought as he scanned the room with his most charming smile, _but you can never hope to compare to us._

As Lucius and Narcissa began to dance, Lucius could hear several men remarking to their wives about how beautiful and how graceful Narcissa was.

"You didn't look that good on your birthday," one man commented to his wife.

It was clear that the men wished that Narcissa was theirs.

 _You may look,_ Lucius thought with smugness and pride, _but you may not touch. Narcissa is mine and mine alone._


End file.
